Kaosu's Suffering Pain and Realization 1/23/2016
Participants: Yamanaka Itsumo and Uchiha Kaosu Title: Kaosu's Suffering Pain and Realization IItsumo:*Itsumo was stretched out on a black couch in the lower part of her office she was reading over the files of genin whom may be eligible for the upcoming chunin exams. However only two jumped out at her as being ready for the exams. Her long blond hair was tied up into a messy bun with a black headband placed over the top holding her bangs back. Her headband was tied around her forehead its horns protruding from just above her hairline. The lower part of her face from her nose down was covered by a black mask that comes down and covers her neck and tucks neatly under the straps of her black tank top that hung down lower in the back then it did in the front. Her hands were covered by long black gloves that came up to past her elbows and held the files as she flipped through them. Her legs were stretched out in front of her on the couch covered by long black baggy pants her scrolls were attached to the belt that held them up around her waist. Her feet were covered by toeless black socks and her toenails were painted black to match them. It had been a silent night in Yonshigakure no fighting or drama with in the village and all the Shinobi were doing their tasks. She let out a soft yawn and looked sideways at the long thick sword that laid next to her on the couch her newest weapon and had become her second favorite. She looked back at the files just trying to figure out if both of the genin would work out. One she had already had an encounter with and had taught him not to let his guard down the other she had never meet not even as her clone. She figured it was time to visit the one she did again perhaps see if he had practiced keeping his guard up. She got up off the couch and strapped her sword to her back and head out the door into the streets of Yonshigakure. She looked for the boys Chakra signature and soon found it and head in his direction. * Guest_IraUchiha: ~Having been staying up late, he would be found training in the Dojo. Ever since his first day in the village, or rather his first day as a shinobi, he'd been worried about the other shinobi and kunoichi that he was supposed to be allied with. It was after his third fearful day that the Shikage had imparted a great gift upon him: the gift of acceptance. She taught him that no matter what happened, his village would be there, whether they hated him or not. She showed him that he needed to have the will and courage to face the hatred, even if it came from his own home. It was within her illusion that he found peace with the demon he believed himself to be. Behind him sat Ryumaru, almost fully operational at this point. He simply needed a few more field tests and the little work of art would be damn near perfected. And perfected it needed to be, if he was to make use of the weapon laden tool in the upcoming exams. Exams he wasn't even sure he'd survive, let alone be ready for. At this moment he was trying to practice his sensory abilities, never wanting to be caught off guard again. His kage had shown him the power genjutsu, and he couldn't help but wonder if his eyes held a similar power. Sadly, though, he was further in thought than he realized, showing that his guard needed a wee bit more work on it. Oh, he would learn. ~ IItsumo: *Itsumo walked through the dry foggy streets fallowing the chakra signature and ended up fallowing the it to the Dojo. She paused outside the door and smiled it was interesting that of all places she would find him training at this hour. She thought about her approach to the boy after their last encounter he wouldn’t be so easy to let his guard down with her. She then opened the sliding door and stepped inside the dimly lit Dojo. Pausing for a moment her Icey blue eyes shot around the dojo until she saw Kaosu deep in thought on the other side of the Dojo. She thought about attacking him and catching him off guard but this time she was going to test his guard in another way. Itsumo walked further into the Dojo and walked over to Kaosu and knelt down in front of him. * “Hello There Kaosu What are you up to today?” *she asked this in a tone of question her blue eyes searching to meet his as she waited for him to answer and fall into her trap yet again. Though this time it would be far worse she would torture the boy mentally not right away but before the night was over the boy would know true loss and pain. * Guest_IraUchiha: ~Keeping his eyes shut as he felt the approach of his kage, the male felt a shiver travel down his spine. last time she appeared to him, they had locked eye s for but a second, with her hand atop his head. it was in that instant that she had shown him fear. Had shown him sorrow and loneliness. How he'd overcome it was simple: his duty to the village kept him from lashing out at the illusory genin she had set against him when every fiber of his being demanded he end them. it was this trait alone that caused her to free him, or so he felt, from the waking nightmare. And now he was afraid to meet her gaze, knowing soon he'd be her mental puppet once more. it wasn't that he thought her cruel, but he was alone, and whenever he was alone bad things seemed to happen to him. Last time he ended up dealing with a massive bear that wanted to eat his face. Before that he'd gotten his butt kicked by a group of what he could have sworn were sentai member toads. Life just didn't go well for him, and now he expected it to take another sharp turn."Greetings, Shikage-Sensei. What brings you here at this hour? Insomnia? Boredom? or maybe I missed a check--in? if so, I do apologize. I must have missed the memo.." His eyes were closed as tightly as possible, and he didn't realize how squished he'd made his face in doing so, revealing that it was a conscious decision to hide his eyes from her ever watchful, hawk-like stare~ IItsumo:*Itsumo chuckled softly at the genin’s forceful attempt to keep his eyes closed as she scanned him and then sat down on the floor of the Dojo. She didn’t know what he was thinking she wasn’t trying to get inside his head just yet but she knew he was afraid just by the way shivered when she spoke. She shook her head and her long blond hair bounced with her laughter. She paused a moment and listened as he asked what brought her to the dojo this late and then listed many possible things that could have brought her but not one of them being the correct one. She finally spoke in a normal tone with out haste or even a sound of threatening in her voice.* “I don’t sleep often side effect from traveling I expect and no you did not miss anything. I was actually looking for you and that is what brought me here to the Dojo at this hour. As You know Exams are coming up and you and Jinta will be going with me to the Exams I wanted to see how prepared you have become over time that has passed since our last encounter.” * She smiled after speaking and leaned back relaxing but still keeping her Icey blue eyes on the boy. She knew that he wouldn’t trust just that it would take time so she added a bit more.* “what new skill have you learned?” *this was a simple question that would start the dialog that would eventually lead to his test.* Guest_IraUchiha: ~he had been worried about this. The Uhciha male was completely content in being a genin, what with not ever having been in a single real battle. her question made him unease, and he wasn't sure how to answer it. Motioning behind him, to the blanket covered mass, he mumbled, " I've been working on Ryumaru and I learned the Chakra Strings technique. I thought that maybe if I couldn't unlock my eyes to mess with people, maybe two adversaries on the battle field might do the trick. And if I change him to look like me, it might work as well as a genjutsu." he kept his eyes closed shut, knowing what opening them for even a second might do in her presence. he was terrified of this woman, and for good reason. She was a Yamanaka, leaning that if she really wanted to, his closed eyes wouldn’t stop her from mind-screwing him. " As for you being unable to sleep..I'm certain a nice kettle of tea would help..would you like me to prepare you some?" His trademark nervousness, unusual in an uchiha, was clearly present as he asked his question, wondering just how long he had until she decided it was time for training. She was a nice woman, but her very essence invoked a feeling of dread deep within his soul. how fitting for a woman known as the Shadow of Death~ IItsumo:*Itsumo shook her head again the boy was smart he had learned at least one thing from his last encounter with her and that was that he couldn’t look her in the eyes. She tilted her head she knew that the only way a Uchiha could unlock their eyes was to witness true loss and yet this boy wanted to unlock his eyes as she listened to what he had learned. She once again rethought how she was going to get him to open her eyes. She laughed softly she could easily use another genjutsu to get him to open his eyes one that did not take eye contact but she wasn’t going to do that if the boy was forced into it then it wasn’t a true test so she shook her head and spoke once again. * “I am glad you have been training though to get your Uchiha blood trait you would have to experience true loss true pain and as of yet you have not done so. I could help you with that all you have to do is trust me and open your eyes trust that just yet I will not do harm to you.” *she spoke truthfully she didn’t plan on harming the boy physically mentally however was another story. She paused and looked around the dojo making sure that no one else was present because if he did open his eyes and go into the genjutsu it would be painful for him. She then looked back at the boy and waited for his answer.* Guest_IraUchiha: ~After his previous encounter, his first 'training;' session with the Kage he'd been frightened of dealing with her in this capacity. but at her words, he steeled himself, bit his lower lip and spoke as bravely as he found the strength to do so, " I see. Well, in that case, I suppose I shall truly see soon enough." And with those words, he parted his eyelids, revealing the golden hued orbs they concealed, and turned his gaze to the woman, an unusual smirk crossing his lips. " I dunno what true loss or pain is, thats true. I'm not even sure I possess anything that could be taken away from me to equate to such emotions, but I trust you'll make it as hellish as humanly possible. I trust you, Shikage-Sensei, I do. So please, hurt me in the ways that will torment this tainted, blood stained soul I have. Show me the Hatred of the Uhciha, and what it takes to reach that level of power. I' ready for your worst, Sensei, so please, don't go easy." he'd stare into her eyes, if able, his expression one of grim determination. he knew that usually Genjutsu couldn't kill, but in the hands of a Yamanaka such as his sensei he might has well have been facing a member of the Legendary Kurama clan. he wasn't prepared, but he was ready to suffer, and that thought kept him aware of what he was about to willingly engage in." So it, Sensei. Show me your power!" Came the excited, nervous declaration from the genin. he wasn't ready, but nothing would ever make him so.~ IItsusmo: *Itsumo’s Icey blue eyes locked on to the boy’s golden ones the moment he opened them and as he spoke of her showing him pain and not taking it easy on him well in that case she had no choice she knew the boy couldn’t fully unlock his eyes not yet but dealing with loss we that was one thing she knew well. She would without a word only a simple nod concentrate and put the boy into the hell viewing technique only unlike before this would push his deepest fear to a reality unlike when the genin were simply toying with him this would be far worse. All those he cared about anyone he had ever gone on a Mission with or been close to even herself were in harm’s way at least in the boys mind though his fear would lead to the true pain those in his mind felt she though the people themselves would not be harmed outside of the genjutsu the boy wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. At first it would appear he was still talking to Itsumo then the fear would set in action Itsumo would like to play out but she herself had seen too much loss in the last year so she would simply sit herself aside and wait to see how it played out.* Guest_IraUchiha: ~As their conversation continued, he watched in horror as the Kage smirked at him, her mouth somehow stretching from ear to ear, splitting into a dagger toothed grin. "There is no place for weaklings in the Village Hidden in Death..." He witnessed as Jinta and Shi entered the dojo, causing the Shikage to turn from him. "Good, you boys are here. Now, help me dispose of this trash." As the two boys stepped between the Kage and Kaosu, she drove her hands through each of their back, causing a crimson spray of gore to rain upon the Uchiha youth. Each of the boys dropped to their knees, attempting to breathe through a destroyed lung each, their eyes full of fear and panic. And much betrayal at their kage having turned against them, their crimson flow polling at their feet as they began gasping. "How..how could you?! They were Yonshinin!!" Growling softly, the male rose to his feet, completely unaware of the fact that he had fallen into a genjutsu. Again. He'd gone on missions with both these guys, fought and learned alongside them, and now…now they were going to die if he couldn't do something. "You...monster..." came the low tone from the Uhciha, his eyes on the ground, the duet of death changing his mind set from the shy, meek boy he portrayed himself to be to a dangerous tone, like what one would expect from a caged animal just set free. " By my very life..I'll destroy you!" He brought his gaze up to meet her, not caring if he was locked in a genjutsu from their gaze meeting, ironically. He moved to take a step towards her, stopped only by a hand grasping each of his ankles, their flesh melting away as he caught sight of the limbs, the skeletal fingers sprouting from oozing flesh only the precursor of the horror that was to come. ~ IItsumo:*Itsumo sat across from the boy watching as he didn’t show any reaction at first she wondered if it didn’t work but soon she knew it had as the young Uchiha got to his feet started speaking how could someone do something they were yonshinin she knew he was seeing something that even she couldn’t see. It was interesting as he called someone a monster and swore on his life he would destroy them she watched carefuly. She really wished she could see what the boy was doing wondering if it was her he was swearing to kill or another. She wondered whom all he had meet with in the village. She glanced around the dojo once again making sure no one else had entered and she watched the outside area for chakra signatures. His yelling may have brought attention to the Dojo so she waited and watched. Her icey blue eyes staying glued on the boy whom was now frozen in place standing up a few inches in front of her.* Guest_IraUchiha: ~As the hands gripped his ankles, the boy realized something wasn't right. This wasn't natural. Yes, this was the village of death, but this was beyond that. "No...not this time. Your mind trickles..WON'T WORK!" He shouted, what one might call the Will of Death blazing within him as he took a senbon from his holster, slamming it into his leg. It turned out the melting bodies was just his mind making the false Kage having trapped him in a genjutsu. When he 'came to' he was bound by each arm by Shi and Jinta as if they were attempting to pull him in all while Itsumo laughed, that horrific sneer splitting her face as she spoke, "You fell into yet another genjutsu. When will you learn?" When will you see that you never belonged here, hm? Your eyes are all that make you valuable, and even they are a nothingness I can't begin to describe. As for your puppet. Well, I'll let him show you your own folly." As she stood aside, a completed Rumaru emerged from her shadows, as if he were nothing more than a phantasm. The mechanical construct's face was masked by darkness until it closed in, only revealing it's head at the last second. The contraption held the image of Kaosu's own face, laughing hideously as it mocked him, " See what we've become? see what you are? Nothing but spare parts for a creation that was never yours to finish. Look upon us..LOOK!" As the Ryu/Kaosu spoke, those binding the Uhciha began to shift and morph their shapes, becoming wooden limbed and gaining hearts of gears rather than flesh. Each horrror closed in close, their amusement obvious as the Yamanaka Devil manipulated the entire scene. "Do you yield? Shall you join the lost legions of Yonshi? Join your brethren, Kaosu. Join them and belong forever." It was at these words he felt his resolve steel itself once more. Setting his feet, the boy gritted his jaw while biting his lip, " I am kaosu Uchiha, the only member of my clan remaining who holds the pure blood of our Clan. I will not..no I cannot die here. let me show you what I really have...what makes me a shinobi! FIghting against his illusory bonds, the male sprouted ten thing strings of chakra, sending them out to connect to the once shinobi turned puppets. Fighting to wrench control of them form the kage, he managed to pull the Shi puppet and the Jinta puppet to his side, forcing them to release him and take up a stance between im and the demon he saw himself become, their positioning masking his face from view. " Ya know, I might have given in, Ryumaru. I may have let you and the Kage take me but I can't do that. Even if the Kage goes bad, even if my heart turned dark, my loyalty is, as you claimed, to my brethren, my fellow villagers. Now..bear witness!" As he cried out, the two puppets parted just enough to reveal the Uchiha's face and the crimson sihine glowing out from behind the ebony bangs that concealed his face. he felt different, as if something were surging through him. His vision was clearer...and for some reason things began to seem 'less real' He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was losing his grasp on reality further. What was he to do? Unsure, he launched an assault, the real world chakra strings that had sprouted from his fingers lashing forward to slice at the bare air a mere three inches in front of the real Yonshikage's face, his face easily seen by her to reveal what they had been hoping for, or at least the beginning phase.His sharingan was awakening.~ IItsumo: *Itsumo could not help but watch as the boy moved about swearing on his clan and speaking of his puppet and herself betraying him interesting she still wondered what he was seeing as he moved about lasting and swinging he chakra strings about she moved backwards even though the strings were still at a safe distance as she watched him he kept moving as if he was attacking and now she knew it was either his own puppet or herself he was attacking interesting that he thought he would stand a chance just yet at fighting her. She blinked and watched his eyes after a few minutes his eyes glowed red similar to how the young Uzumaki boys had on the trip she now figured out what his other half was. She would release the genjutsu the boy would not realize what had happened he would be standing in the dojo alone with Itsumo whom was now standing a few feet away from the boy and smiling.* “Interesting indeed. She glanced at the boy again and shook her head.* “I wasn’t sure if that would work or not but it has now you will have to learn the rest on your own. It will take time and you will need to train your eyes work hard and keep working at it. It will not be perfect before the exams but you will be able to work hard and get stronger.” *she glanced back and forth at the boy and then to the door.* “You will still need to work on other things as well your eyes are not the only thing you have to train in.” *saying this she turned and left the dojo without another word vanishing into the night leaving the young Uchiha to figure out what to do next.* Guest_IraUchiha: ~Taken aback at the sudden 'change' in scenery, he fell silent, a hand being brought to his eyes as the woman spoke. As she took her leave, he turned so that his back faced her, leaning low so that he could begin working on Ryumaru once more. he was unsure of what had just happened to him, but he knew he didn't want to ever experience that feeling of helplessness again. "I'll prove my might. No..we will prove it, Right Ryumaru?" He began reassembling the puppet's parts , the tool having collapsed in his last practice run. " What do I need to do to get you working, buddy?" For now, he ignored the adrenaline coursing through his system, wondering if any of what he was experiencing right now was real or not. one thing was certain, he had no clue what to expect from this Village anymore. ~ End Results: Itsumo put Kaosu into a genjutsu to test his abilites however while in his genjutsu his eyes where unlocked sharingan first Tomo